Bloody Nose
by superfelix
Summary: Bobby is looking for help. Word Prompt: 16. Switchblade, 19. Flannel, 52. Rain


**Name of the story: **Bloody Nose

**Word Prompt: **16. Switchblade, 19. Flannel, 52. Rain

**Pairing: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren…Friendship

**Word count: **1510

**Raiting and warnings: **T

**Description: **Bobby is looking for help.

**A/N: **I don't know if you remember the similar scene from Sex and the City?

**Disclaimer: **I earn no money from this thing, nor do I profit in any other way from it. Involved persons are only borrowed and always go back to their owner.

* * *

**Bloody Nose**

**

* * *

**Alex sits relaxed in her bathtub, enjoying the hot water and listening to the cold rain outside. She reads a steamy, trashy novel only with the dim light of ten candles place around the whole little room and is encased in vapour.

The working day was okay, but the rain never stopped and Bobby and she had a lot to do outside. The cold crawled into her bones and the drink after work with Bobby in their bar couldn't really heat her.

With the big toe of her left foot, Alex replenishes a bit hot water and moans softly because the main character of her book – a pirate, seduces his captive – a tall brunette with a body like an hour glass in this chapter – in all chapter.

There Alex hears a light knocking at her front door.

"This can't be true!" she murmurs annoyed, and pretends as if she didn't notice anything. But the knocking repeats, now more heavily.

Alex gets out of the lulling atmosphere and throws over her thin, satin bathrobe, which glues around her wet body and shows more than it hides. She shuffles slowly toward her door and peeks through the peephole. There is Bobby, his whole face a bloody mess and his body totally soaked because of the rain.

Alex opens the door as quickly as possible.

"Bobby, oh my, what happened to you?" she asks excited. "Come in, please come in." Alex reached for Bobby's hand and senses his sanguinary handkerchief in it.

"The…the blood, it won't stop. It flows and flows," he stammers, and enters her dark hall with the fabric under his chin, as not to drop blood on Alex's carpet.

"Come to the bathroom, I'll take a look at your nose." Alex identifies that only Bobby's nose bleeds like hell, the rest of his face is okay. "Dear, I left you a half hour ago. What happened in those thirty minutes?"

"Nothing," he replies sheepishly, while his partner guides him through her dark home.

"Natch!" But Alex lets it go for now. Later she can ask again.

Bobby sees the dim light of the candles and the full, foamy bathtub as they enter the bathroom. Now he also perceives that Alex is only covered with this thin, pale violet kimono. She pined up her hair, but a single strand escapes and curled because of the dampness. Bobby swallows because the candlelight jitters over her not really hidden body. He notices every curve of his petite, feminine partner; even her perky nipples define under the satin.

"I've disturbed you in your personal time, I'm so sorry, Eames. I…I should go, call a cab and drive to the emergency room."

"Come on Bobby, don't be a fool, sit down." Alex points on the toilet bowl and switches on the big light of the ceiling. She blinks a few times because the harsh neon light remove this glares. She grabs for a towel and passes it to Bobby. He presses it on his nose and cleans his face. Then Alex soaks a washcloth and crouches before him. Her bathrobe parts lightly so Bobby can see her well-trained thighs, but at the moment she doesn't notice it, her face is in elevated concentration. Carefully she wipes the warm and wet flannel along his nose, lips and chin.

"You're right, it won't stop bleeding."

Bobby looks in Alex's eyes, takes away his gaze from her plunging neckline. It is good that his face is red because of the blood, or else Alex could see how he blushed. But to centre is very difficult, her warmth emitting body and the robe, gluing like a second skin, make it nearly impossible.

"Do you drink so much that your clotting doesn't work?"

"No, just one other beer after you left the bar…Outch!" he pants, because Alex squeezes his nose a bit firmer to stop the blood flow.

"Sorry, I…I have another idea." Alex stands up and opens the closet under the basin. She hesitates one second and then reaches for her tampon box. She lays it next to the basin and fetches a pair of scissors in the rack. Picking one tampon, she unwraps it and parts the pad in two pieces.

Bobby watches Alex the whole time. _You can never pay back, never._ he thinks. _She shows so much of her, so much private stuff and so much of her flawless body. Dear, she uses smaller tampons than Karin. Being inside Alex must be…must be heaven on earth. Wrapped into her petite body, smelling her scent mixed with the light odour of her jasmine perfume and feeling her soft, pale skin, tasting her sweet lips. Shit, I have not been with a woman since Karin and this was months, no a whole year ago._ He drifts away but Alex brings him back to her bathroom.

"Do you want to do it alone, or should I?" She presents the two pieces, while standing again in front of him.

"I…I'll try it alone." He takes the cotton and stands up, placing standing before the big mirror.

"Okay, I'm back as quick as possible. I get you something cold for your nose."

**-xXx-**

While looking in her freezer, Alex hears a loud snarl and a profane hex. She grabs for the peas and is back again in her bathroom. Bobby sits again on her toilet bowl; his chin rests in his palms. He looks measly but a bit funny too, with the white cotton in his two nostrils and his tousled hair.

With pursing lips Alex moistens the flannel again and cleans his face once more, before she passes him the frozen vegetable.

"Do you think your nose is broken?"

"No, it didn't sound like it when…when…he hits me. Must have hit me in the right spot," Bobby twangs.

"He?" Alex asks, and sits down the tub edge. She blows the candles and pulls the plug to drain the water – goodbye pirate with muscles hard as iron and an even harder…

She clears her throat, "What happened, Bobby?"

He rolls his eyes and massages his neck. "The guy, the one who hit on you, can you remember?"

"Of course, he wasn't very clever and his pick-up line was the lowest of the low. What did he do?" Alex shakes her head. She can't believe that Bobby stopped to his level.

"As you left the bar and he saw you didn't do it with him, he said something really improper about you. I rebuked, he drew a switchblade, waved about it in my direction. I stood up, reached for it, to avert the worst and his free hand hit my nose."

"Something really improper?"

"Willy, the bartender called the cops; they took the idiot with them and I…I…" he doesn't respond Alex's question, and chew on his lips. "…the bleeding didn't stop and your home was closer than mine or an ER."

Alex stands up again and checks one more time on Bobby's nose. The cotton is a bit soaked, but it appears that the blood flew stopped. She opens slowly the upper buttons of his rain-wet shirt and cleans his ensanguined crusted throat and chest.

After cleaning the flannel, Alex takes Bobby's left hand and guides him into her bedroom. "C'mon, I give you something for changing. Your shirt looks like you were in war."

They enter the cozy room and Alex searches in her big wardrobe for one of Joe's old sweater. "You don't wanna say what he said…about me?"

"No, it was misogynistic, he said something about your sexual partners, techniques and habits, your mother and something about me. All in one sentence and I don't want to repeat it, because it's abusive and not true," Bobby answered, and unbuttons the rest of his shirt.

"Should I drive you to an emergency room?" she asks and hands him a black jumper.

"No, the bleeding stopped and…I think, I'll go home."

"I can drive you."

"No it's not necessary," he says, while pulling the sweater over his head.

They both walk toward the entrance hall as Bobby rocks a bit. Alex stabilizes him and leans him against the door.

"You're totally soaked because of the rain, you shake and you feel dizzy. You lost a lot of blood and your blood pressure must be low. Bobby, you can stay the night on my couch. It's okay, just ask and I'll help you."

Bobby closes his eyes to stop the rotation of the walls around him. Quietly he whispers, "Alex, drive me home. I want in my own bed. Help me…please."

These are rare moments in their relationship – Bobby asking for help and Alex doesn't capitalize it.

"Wait here, I just get dressed," she says, and now finally noting that she was, the whole time practically naked. She runs back into her room. As quick as possible she is in dress pants and a thick sweatshirt.

Back again in her hall, she reaches for her car keys and lays her arm around Bobby's waist to support him. "Let's go."

"Thanks, Alex."

**The end**

* * *

Thanks for taking the time and reading: **Bloody Nose**

**We'll read us again…Antje**


End file.
